Maybe This Was Love
by gandalf537
Summary: A few months after Pietro's death, Wanda finally snaps and runs. Guess who goes to comfort her? Scarlet Vision one-shot.
**Hey guys, so, in honor of me finding out that the ship Scarlet Vision was canon (at least in the comics) I'm wrote a (movie-based) fanfic of Scarlet Vision. K+ for minor mentions of suicide. Thanks for giving it a read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, etc. etc.**

Maybe This Was Love

Wanda Maximoff raced out of her room. Three months, three _months_ without her brother, she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out, out of the training center, out of the place where she was almost entirely alone.

She turned out of her room in the dead of night, careful to be quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone. She didn't want to be seen or heard, didn't want anyone to know she was leaving.

But as she tip-toed down the hallway, another door opened, the door two down from hers. She nearly crashed into the person that emerged. But it wasn't a human, it was-

"Vision," Wanda breathed.

"Miss Maximoff," Vision said, looking stunned. The gem embedded in his forehead glowed in the limited moonlight. Wanda remembered that he could read minds, too, and immediately closed her mind off so he couldn't get in. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Just going for a walk," Wanda said, hoping she sounded nonchalant. "You?"

"I never sleep," Vision said. He wore a more casual outfit than his training look, Wanda noticed, sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt. She frowned slightly when she saw it was from Stark's collection. Wanda hated to admit it, but he looked quite good. She erased the thought immediately. "Where are you going?" Vision continued.

"Just a walk," Wanda said.

"Miss Maximoff, you are a terrible liar," Vision said, shaking his head and smiling slightly. "I can tell when something is troubling you."

Wanda shivered. "Don't tell the others," she blurted. "I'll just be gone for a few hours-I need to be alone." In truth, she had no idea how long she would be gone. Long enough to grieve for her brother.

Vision nodded as if he understood perfectly, which Wanda doubted. But she brushed past him and continued on her way.

She walked quicker, wanting to get out, and stopped repeatedly to make sure Vision wasn't following her. As Wanda left the building, she took off shakily. She'd only had a few practices flying, but she was quickly getting better. Wanda glanced back as she flew away, and saw Vision watching her from his balcony.

She turned forwards, and didn't look back again.

 **linebreakbecauseidontknowhowtomakeone**

"Has anyone seen Wanda this morning?" Steve looked around the training room. Everyone was accounted for-Steve, Nat, Sam, Rhodey, Vision-except for Wanda. Sam shook his head.

"Didn't see her," Rhodey said.

"She was at dinner last night," Nat offered. Vision shifted uncomfortably.

"I believe Miss Maximoff went for a walk last night," he blurted, immediately regretting it. He was still new to emotions, but he knew he betrayed his friend in saying where she had gone. "Around midnight. She told me she would only be gone a few hours, but she hasn't returned." Lying wasn't in his program, Vision always spoke the truth.

Steve frowned. Nat gulped-this couldn't be good.

"We'll just have to continue without her," Steve offered. The normal training session ensued, ending only when Sam chipped a wing and had to go get it repaired. By dinner, Wanda still hadn't returned, and the current Avengers were starting to get worried.

"Should we send someone to go look for her?" Rhodey suggested, the normal dinner banter subdued. Sam shrugged and bit into a chicken wing.  
"Girls are weird," Sam said. Nat glared at him. "Five bucks if you can throw that chicken wing into my mouth," he said to Rhodey.

"And you think girls are weird?" Nat muttered. She approached Vision, who was tapping a finger on the table nervously. Vision was never fidgety, only if something was really worrying him.

"You should go look for her," Nat said to him quietly. "You and I are the only ones she listens to, and I can't fly." Vision startled at her quiet voice in his ear. He was even more startled that Nat had noticed the time they spent together-thinking back, he realized she really did listen to him, but only sometimes. The others, she listened to precisely never.

"I think we should just leave Miss Maximoff alone," Vision said, unsure. When Wanda had left last night, she didn't look to happy.

"If she doesn't show up by tomorrow, promise me you'll go looking for her," Nat insisted.  
"Alright," Vision said. He hated being pressured into anything, but if Wanda's safety was possibly at risk he would do it. He hated to admit it, but the way she laughed when he would do something funny, the glow in her eyes when she was pleased, the way her hair swayed back and forth when she attempted to fly-well, it was very intriguing to Vision. He wasn't very good at recognizing emotions, but he thought this is what Sam and Rhodey would call "a crush".

By the next morning, Wanda was still gone. Nat looked pointedly at Vision all throughout breakfast, so much that by the end he announced he was going for a short fly. As he did this often, none of the others questioned it. Of course, this short fly would most likely be a long fly as Vision had no idea where Wanda might be. Well, he had some idea. Her favorite places, like flying around a small clearing in the woods, or the local bookshop.

Vision decided to try the bookshop first, as she could have made her way there in the course of two days and be easily hidden amongst the books. He gave a half-hearted wave goodbye to the others. Nat winked at him. Vision left the building, and took off in search for the Scarlet Witch.

 **anotherlinebreakseriouslyihavenocluehowtodothesethings**

Wanda stared at the empty trees as she sat on the ground. She had debated for a while visiting the local bookshop in town, but decided against it as it wasn't private. She wondered vaguely if someone would come looking for her. She hoped not-she didn't want to be found. She purposefully chose a different clearing in the woods than her normal one. Her usual time in her usual clearing was usually spent with Vision as he taught her how to fly better.

After a few hours, the tears had stopped flowing, leaving Wanda gasping for breath. She had wandered around the woods until she found this new clearing, now she just hoped she would be able to find her way back. Or die in the woods. Either option would work.

But hey, while she was here, she may as well practice her flying skills. After she left, she had crashed in nearly twenty minutes, gaining several scrapes and bruises. Wanda would just have to be careful not to fly above the tree line, to avoid being seen. Anyone could be wandering in these woods. Well, as they were on Avengers property, she doubted anyone would be wandering in the woods.

Wanda flew around for a few hours, gingerly testing her strength at first but then getting bolder and bolder with how she flew. Back and forth, only a few inches from the ground at first, making sure she wouldn't fall. If she did, and were to, say, break a leg, she would have no way to get back. If she even wanted to go back. She wasn't sure yet.

Eventually, though, she began to risk flying higher and higher and higher-a risk she probably shouldn't have taken.

 **yetanotherlinebreakcansomeonepleasetellmehowtodothese**

Vision flew back into the air. He had searched the bookshop for nearly an hour, but to no avail. Scarlet Witch simply wasn't there. As he flew to her normal clearing, he remembered her first flying lesson. She started getting very annoyed with him calling her 'Miss Maximoff'.

" _Call me Wanda," Wanda had insisted._

" _But, Miss Maximoff-" he had begun to argue._

" _No," she had said flatly. "I know you're always proper and stuff, but call me Wanda. It's what friends do." Her comment about him always being proper had 'stung' a bit, as Rhodey would have called it, but her comment about them being friends had made him happy._

Vision landed in the clearing. She wasn't there.

His heart dropped. What was he going to do? He had absolutely no idea where she could be.

Vision paced for a few minutes. Well, he hovered back and forth around the clearing, contemplating where Wanda might be. An idea struck him, one he hadn't thought of before. He reached out with his mind, searching for her. Searching for the crimson glow that first met his, before he was Vision and while he was still Ultron. Tenderly, though, he didn't want to scare her into running further away.

He reached his mind out against the forest, searching for another human mind. But the forest was despairingly low on human life, in fact, it was lacking it entirely. Until Vision felt a spark, a small spark, a crimson spark. A spark he knew was Wanda.

Immediately, as soon as she felt his presence, Wanda withdrew, closing herself off. But that second of contact was enough to pinpoint her approximate location. It was enough to give Vision as sense of direction he was looking in. He wondered if she knew it was him, or just another human looking for her.

Vision took off, shooting through the trees, weaving back and forth to avoid flocks of migrating birds. As he drew closer to where he hoped Wanda was located, he slowed, staying close to the trees so as not to startle her. He heard laughter, squeals of joy, and saw her rise high above the trees and into the clouds. Soft trails of crimson magic trailed after her, the swirls of deep red blowing in the wind. She was flying-Wanda was actually flying, just as he had taught her. The thought made him...pleased. Happy. He was unfamiliar with human emotions, but the fact she was flying-and flying well, he may add-made him happy.

But of course, things were bound to wrong.

 **heylookitsanotherlinebreakhinonexistantlinebreak**

Wanda flew up above the clouds, laughing with joy, because it felt so good to be free like a bird. She looked down-something she hadn't done before-to see what the birds saw. Immediately she wished she hadn't. The sight of the ground hundreds of feet below her instantly struck fear in her heart, and she lost control of her magic. She was plummeting, plummeting, down to Earth. She was going to die here in this forest, only miles from the Avengers headquarters, and they would find her body some time later, lifeless and still. But maybe it wouldn't be too bad to die, she thought. Maybe then I could be with Pietro.

Wanda instantly stopped her efforts to regain flight. The thought of seeing Pietro again, on the other side, or wherever that was...it was enough to sap her effort. Enough to sap her will to live. She turned, so she would hit the ground on her back, so she could look up at the beautiful blue sky, the same blue as her twin brother's eyes. And when she felt a soft thump, she thought, _if this is death, this isn't so bad_. But if this was death, why was she still breathing? Why could she still see the sky above her? And why-why was the ground still a hundred feet below her? And why could she so clearly feel one hand on her back and one under her legs?

Wanda twisted, so as to see who had caught her mid-fall, although she knew there was only one answer.

"Vision," she said, staring into his blue eyes. "What-"

"I saw you fall," Vision said simply as he slowly lowered them closer to the ground.

Wanda expected to be relieved she had been saved from death, and she did. But she felt a little bit angry as well.

"Why did you save me?" she asked. "It would've been nice to…" she trailed off.

"I couldn't just let you die," Vision said, sounding a bit offended. "Miss Maximoff, there are people who care about you." They hit the ground, and Vision set Wanda down careful. After being in the air for so long, she felt a bit wobbly, and leaned against a nearby tree for support. She sank to the ground, her knees tucked up to her chin and her back pressed against the tree.

"Yes, well…" Wanda said, unsure of what she wanted to say. She sighed, and felt the tears coming again. She wouldn't get to see Pietro after all-but maybe that was for the better.

"It's alright to cry," Vision said softly. "It's only a human emotion, Miss Maximoff."

Wanda turned to him. "And do you feel human emotions, Vizh?"

Vision's look of concern turned to a look of confusion. "I...I am not sure whether I feel human emotion or not," he said, pursing his lips. He sat down next to Wanda. "I certainly feel, but I'm not entirely...human."

Wanda nodded, as if she understood how he felt. He may have a human body, but he wasn't naturally created...he was made in the Cradle.

Wanda burst into tears. The Cradle reminded her of Ultron, Ultron reminded her of Sokovia, and Sokovia reminded her of her brother. Pietro had been gone for three months, but the pain of his death was still raw.

Vision seemed unsure about what to do. He had seen Mr. Stark comfort Rhodey and Sam comfort Steve, but he had never comforted anyone himself. He was still new to humans-the slightest touch or quietest word might cause them to break down. He reached his arm out and patted Wanda awkwardly on the back. "It's alright, Wanda," he said, completely forgetting himself in the moment. "It's alright."

Wanda took a gasp of breath and wiped the tears off of her face. "You called me Wanda," she said, frowning.

Vision immediately retracted his arm. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry, Miss Maximoff, it won't happen again."

"No," she said, laughing. "It's okay. I was going to say I prefer Wanda anyways. We're friends." Vision nodded, beaming in his head that she had called them friends, even after what had just happened.

"Would you like to return to headquarters, or wait a bit?" he asked, for lack of anything else to talk about.

"Not yet," Wanda said. "Thank you for finding me. And just in time."

"It was my pleasure," Vision responded.

"Did you come on your own, or did Nat send you?" Wanda asked curiously.

"I...I think it was a combination of both," Vision said, unsure. "I wanted to come, but wanted to give you some time alone." Wanda nodded. She was glad he had waited a bit, but glad he had come, too. If she could have chosen anyone to find her, it would've been Vision.

"Thank you," Wanda said again.

"As I said, Miss Ma-Wanda, it was my pleasure," Vision said, remembering to use her first name. He liked saying it, liked the feeling of being friends. "If it would offer you any comfort, I have plenty of peace to offer you," Vision suggested.

"I-alright," Wanda said, uncertain. "But the last time-"

"That was Ultron's mind," Vision interrupted. "This is mine."

Wanda nodded, and opened her mind a bit. She felt his mind next to her, and closed her eyes, reaching out. There she did find peace, nothing like the burning world she had felt before. Her crimson connected with soft gold of Vision's mind, and she sighed. She opened her eyes and smiled; she really did feel calmer now.

 _Thank you_ , she said, unaware she was communicating with her mind.

 _It was my pleasure_ , Vision responded. Wanda saw that his lips were not moving-she hadn't realized they could communicate with her mind. Vision, sensing her newness to this, rushed to reassure her.

 _It's perfectly normal_ , he said. _Well, for us, anyways_. Wanda liked the way he sounded in her head, less like the perfect guy she knew outloud and more uncertain, like a child discovering new things.

Vision looked down, and was surprised to see her hand laying on top of his. Surprised, but not entirely surprised, he left his hand underneath hers. If she didn't want it there, she would tell him. That was the kind of person Wanda was, and he liked that about her.

Wanda looked down and saw her hand on top of Vision's. She saw him looking at the same place. _How did that happen?_ they both wondered at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

Wanda saw the glint of perfect white teeth. She liked it when he smiled, he looked quite handsome. Quickly she erased the thought, because their minds were still connected. But it was too late, he had heard her. She looked down, completely embarrassed. She took her hand off of his, but he caught it.

 _No_ , he said. _It's alright_. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. Vision liked it when she smiled, it made her seem not-so-sad and serious all the time. He especially liked it when she laughed-but of course, she heard him say it. Vision blushed, his face turning more red than it already was. Wanda laughed at how uncomfortable he looked. He really did like it when she laughed.

"We should get back to headquarters," Vision said abruptly, out loud this time. "Nat's missing you in training." The connection between their minds severed, both of them keeping to themselves again.

Wanda nodded in agreement. Vision stood and offered his hand to her, his cape billowing behind him. Wanda took it gratefully, and he pulled her up a little too hard. She stood up and her lips pressed against his for just a moment. He pulled away, utterly surprised, and she looked down, utterly embarrassed.

"I-sorry," she said quickly, dropping his hand and backing away a few steps. She didn't know what made her do it. She had expected his touch to be could, but his hands were warm, warm like a normal human's, not a robot's. But of course, he wasn't a robot or a human, he was the Vision.

"It's perfectly alright, Miss Ma-Wanda," Vision said, rubbing the back of his neck. He quite liked the taste of her lips, but he certainly wasn't going to admit that. "Shall we go?" Wanda nodded, still clearly embarrassed. She took a step and nearly fell-Vision caught her arm just in time.

"Here," he said, taking her hand. "Let's try flying."

Using Vision to steady herself, she used her red swirls of magic to lift herself off the ground, wobbling slightly. Vision helped her, steady beside her, and they made it back to headquarters in time for dinner.

They touched down outside the headquarters. Everyone cheered when they saw Vision and Wanda walk into the dining room (not holding hands anymore). Everyone asked where Wanda had been and why she had left, and she answered truthfully. She had needed to grieve for her brother in private. Sam started to ask why she couldn't just do it in her room, but Nat shushed him with a jab in the side.

That night, Wanda got up from her bed again. But not to run away this time. No, this time she just needed to think, and she did it best outside.

Again, in the hallway, she ran into Vision just as he was opening his door.

"Running away again, so soon?" he teased.

"No," she said. "I just need to think. Don't you ever sleep?" she wondered.

"No," Vision replied. "Just as I don't need to eat or drink, I do not need to sleep, either."

Wanda nodded, processing the information. "Thank you again, for-for yesterday," she said. "I nearly died and had a wonderful time." Vision nodded, not sure if this was a joke or not. She smiled. Vision was still very naive and new to the world, but she loved him all the same.

Not knowing what had overcome her, Wanda reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Vision again. This time he kissed back.

"Thank you," she breathed again. Then she walked quietly down the hallway and out of sight.

Vision watched her go. He wasn't used to human emotions, wasn't even sure if he felt human emotions, but maybe, just maybe, this was love.

 **Again, thanks for reading. Give it a review or a favorite if you like it, and stay tuned for some more Avengers fanfictions because I'm in an Avengers kind of mood. Thank you all so much for reading, and see you around fanfic land!**


End file.
